Hidden Thoughts
by Exceptionaldork
Summary: Set in Eclipse. What did Edward really think after he saw Bella kissing Jacob. He couldn't have possibly been as calm inside as he was inside? This is my view of Edward's reaction towards Eclipse. One-shot. Please R&R.


**AN: Before you read this fic you should know I hate Stephenie Meyer for making Bella kiss Jacob. Nevertheless I still love her3 This is a one-shot story revealing all of Edward's thoughts when he sees Bella kissing Jacob. Enjoy and Review! **

**All characters entirely belong to Stephenie Meyer! Oh how I adore her!**

**P.S: I'm Team Edward!**

**Hidden Thoughts**

My eyes blurred all over with anger. Even though I was a vampire, my eyesight lacked by the view playing in front of my eyes. I know you could say it's my fault for finding Jacob and bringing him back to Bella; but I had thought she loved me!

I was a fool for even thinking this could have worked out. I was dangerous and had harmed her at the same time.

I shouldn't have let her go after her birthday; maybe I then still would have been able to capture her heart.

All the anger suddenly vanished when I realized it was my fault. I had left my Bella ( no, I couldn't call her 'mine' anymore) -Bella- broken and alone at the time when she needed most support. I had ripped up her heart and let her almost bleed to death. But before she could die from heartbreak and pain, Jacob was there as a friend to ease her wounds.

Slowly, Bella became her old self and she learnt to trust again. But before she could accept any other commitment, she found me again and she was complete. But deep down a part of her heart was aching for Jacob; the man who had saved her heart from dying.

As Bella finally removed her lips from Jacob's, I could see the regret clearly revealing itself on her face. But even from that long distance only someone like I could see the love shining in her eyes.

Defeated I gradually sank to the ground. I had lost the battle of my life; I could hear my dead heart, that had started beating again since I had found Bella, collapse to the depth of my stomach.

What had I been thinking? How could I have not seen it? Bella was clearly in love with that, that ...

No word could describe the thief, that had stolen the reason that my heart was still beating. But even though I knew he had never hurt Bella as much as I had hurt her.

Maybe that was for the best; I had only brought Bella pain, confusion and danger. He was a much better 'man' for Bella. She deserved the best she could get.

I got up from the ground and slowly descended the tent only meters in front of me. Even though I didn't feel the cold, I wrapped Bella's blanket around my cold stone body.

I breathed in her freesia scent and wished more than anything that Bella would walk through that tent right now. The feeling of betrayal rushed through my body deeper than ever.

I curled myself up on the ground; the blanket still in my hands.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice someone entering the tent.

From my instincts I immediately rose up from the ground, ready in a fighting position. That is when I saw her; her eyes were wet from tears rolling down her cheeks. Her cheeks were more flushed than usual, and her nose was bright red from crying.

''Edward..,''she stuttered ''I'm so sorry!''

My eyes landed on her neck, where I could recognize the bracelet Jacob had given her for her 19th Birthday. Of course she would wear it; it reminded her of him.

I didn't dare to stare into her chocolate brown eyes. I was afraid to loose myself in their deep depth.

So I took a deep breath and gathered all my bravery from the century I had lived. I released my nerves and retreated from my fighting position.

It took me a while to sort out the words, but after a dramatic break I said out the words that were more true than ever.

''It is okay,''I said quietly ''You... you love him.''

**AN: Thank you for reading. I know it was a short one-shot, but I hope you enjoyed reading. THX and REVIEW!**

**Check out my other stories-lya**

**Exceptionaldork 3**


End file.
